


Affirmations from Skeletons

by GetMcDunkedOn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Underfell Sans (Undertale), affirmations, positivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn
Summary: Very short little "pep talks" and affirmations from the Sanses and Papyri about various mental health
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Classic - Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I have two of these, and there will be more! 💙

“hi. i just wanted to let you know, if you’re having a bad day, it’s okay to not do anything. just for today.

i get it, that’s hard to do. you’re being lazy if you do nothing, right? well, i say that’s not true. ‘cause really, you are doing something.

you’re resting. recharging. think of yourself like those old rechargable batteries people don’t use anymore for some weird reason. you put ‘em in whatever, use ‘em up, then when they’re all outta juice, pop ‘em into a holder and plug those suckers in. they charge back up for a little while, and then they’re good as new.

nothing can just go and go constantly, y’know? that’s how you crash and burn. so have yourself some rest. not just for my sake, but for yours. ok? sweet dreams.”


	2. UF Sans - Be Angry

“heya. i got somethin’ to say to anyone who was... picked on, or abused, or had bad shit happen to them, or anything like that. this is important, so listen good, ok? ‘cause i’m not gonna repeat myself. here goes.

you’re allowed to be angry. ok? you’re allowed to be fucking pissed at whoever hurt you. don’t let anyone tell you that being angry is bad. don’t let anyone tell you you’re wrong for feeling that way. ‘cuz you’re not. if you wanna feel angry at someone, you feel angry at them. if you wanna refuse to forgive them, you refuse to forgive them.

i’m not sayin’ you should try to get them back, or try to hurt them. that’s not it. there’s a difference between how you feel and what you do. so don’t go around hurting people. but feel mad. feel betrayed. don’t forgive assholes if you don’t wanna.

anyone who says ‘you’re hurting yourself inside by not forgiving them’ doesn’t know what they’re talkin’ about.

...but hey. if you wanna forgive ‘em? that’s ok too. just don’t feel obligated.

that’s all i gotta say. later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who you want an affirmation from, or what you want an affirmation about!


End file.
